Blind Date
by softballgurl2012
Summary: When Alison sets Emily up on a date, she never knew that this was what she was going to be getting
1. Chapter 1

So a lot of people have been asking me to do a multi-chapter Emaya, so here is my attempt at a first chapter of it. Guys let me know what you think and i will see where this goes from here.

* * *

I had just walked in from my morning run, when I heard my phone going off. I looked at it, and smiled when I saw Alison's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I ask still slightly out of breath.

"Hey, so can I ask you a huge favor?" I hear on the other line.

"What is it?" I ask her slightly annoyed, her favors usually end in trouble for me.

"So, I kind of set you up on a blind date…" she trails off.

"Alison, why did you do that?" I almost yell at her. She has been doing this forever, meddling with my life.

"Because I am your best friend and you need to get out more. So please go out with her, tomorrow, 7, she has reservations for your favorite restaurant, and it's on me." She rambles out, and I smile. She really did change a lot while she was gone, and I am glad I have this new her as a friend.

"Fine, free dinner sounds good." I hear her sigh into the phone.

"Em, promise me that you will at least try to have fun?" she stops for a second. "We love you and only want what is best for you."

"I will try Ali, but I make no promises." I see the time. "I have to go shower, I have to be at work soon."

"Okay, killer." We laugh at the old nickname. "Call me after the date and let me know how it goes?"

"Yea. Love ya Ali. Bye." I tell her and hang up the phone.

* * *

I head into the locker room after classes were over. I started teaching at Rosewood High School, 5 years after graduating, after Coach Fulton asked me to help out with the team. After a season, Coach decided to retire, knowing that the team was going to be in good hands. That was two years ago, and I love coaching here.

I decide to do some laps before practice starts, since I have a free period the last class of the day. I still love swimming, after everything that –A and anyone else has thrown at me, swimming is still my escape. I just get lost in the water and love it. Before I know it, I hear clapping outside of the pool, and realize it is time to practice. Swimming really is my heaven.

* * *

When I head home that night, I see Hanna and Alison sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Were you in on this blind date too?" I ask Hanna as I sit beside her. She looks up at me guilty.

"She is really sweet Em, you will love her." She says to me as she grabs my hand. "I just want you to be happy." She pulls me into a hug. And that is all I want for myself also, is to be happy.

* * *

Today seemed to fly by. I wasn't excited for this date, but I agreed, so I can't back out now. Ever since Alison has gotten back, she has always set me up on a string of bad dates. Usually her friends see pictures of me, and when they find out I'm a lesbian, well, there she goes, setting me up. Most of them are gorgeous of course, but some of them aren't even out or just experimenting. I am 26 years old, I want to start looking for someone to settle down with, not someone to play around with.

At 6:45, I pull into my favorite restaurant in Philly. It's a nice sea food place, with a great atmosphere, and a fully stocked bar. I figured I would get there early and get a little bit of liquid courage into me, before my date got here. I went to the bar and order a dirty Shirley and drank it within a few minutes.

* * *

At 7, on the dot, I walk over and give the hostess my name, since the reservations are under them. It is 7:08, before I see a server come over. "Emily Fields?" she asks me, and I nod.

"You're date wanted me to deliver these to you." She says as she pulls a bouquet of 6 white carnations and 6 lilacs. "She just got off work, and she had to rush over, so she is freshening up in the restroom, but said to go ahead and bring you out some wine. Any preference?" she says as she hands me a list of their fine wines.

"Whatever she suggested is fine." I tell her with a smile and watch as she walks away. A few minutes later, she walks back with two glasses of wine and I start sipping on one while waiting for my date.

* * *

I look down at my phone and notice that it is already 7:20, and decide to text Alison, to see what she got me into when I feel someone walk up behind me. I stand up and turn around and met with a surprise of my life.

"Maya?" I froze, I never expected to see her standing there.

"Hi Em." She says, and before I can stop myself, I throw myself into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I…I thought you were dead." I finally manage to get out after a few seconds.

"I know, and I am sorry that I let you believe that for so long. I met Alison at one of Noel's parties, while he was helping me get ready to leave town. I tried to help her, so then –A was after me. I had to leave, so with the help of Ali and Noel, I escaped. I have been in Europe this whole time." Somewhere in her apology, I started crying.

"You…You are really okay?" I ask her and look into her eyes. She brings me into another tight hug.

"Yes, Emily I am okay." I smile, and make a mental note to thank Alison a lot next time I see her.

* * *

We have a great dinner, just trying to catch up on all the lost time. She tells me tales of all the interesting people she had met over in Europe, moving from country to country every 6 months or so. She really did well for herself it seemed. I told her of all the rest of the stuff that –A pulled after she left, and I had to tell her about Lyndon, which of course she felt bad for.

After dinner, we decided to go out and get ice cream and then head back to my place to talk a little more, maybe drink so more wine. Since it was Friday, neither of us had much to do tomorrow, so we could stay up and talk.

"Wanna try some?" she sticks her cone in my face and gets some on the side of my lips. "Sorry." She tells me as she sweeps her thumb over my lips and we both shudder at the feelings it brings. We are sitting in her car, as we passed my apartment complex and dropped my car off.

"It's okay." I decide to do the same to her, and 'accidently' get someone her face. She laughs at me and before either of us think, i lick it off. We both freeze as I pull away, just a bit, and look into her eyes. Next thing both of us know, we are kissing and it is like nothing has changed a bit.

After a few minutes we both pull away to take deep breathes. "Did you still want some wine?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant, even though for the first time in over 9 years I felt my first love's lips on mine.

"Yeah, wine and talking sound good." she runs her hand through her hair and sounds breathless. I kiss her softly once more, before we finish our ice cream.

ON the way to the store, I see her hand held out beside me and decide to grab it and just hold on. That is what I plan to do, just hold on this time, and never let go.

* * *

So, i think i like this, and i think i know where i would take this story, it wont be super long, but it will be Emaya. SO let me know if i should continue and if you have any suggestions for it


	2. Chapter 2

Once that I went back to California, and found my parents that I wasn't dead, I never planned on entering the United States again. I knew I still had someone on my trail, and I wasn't ready to die. I had too much riding on my life now. When I went to Tru North, I hooked up with a guy, Lyndon. He was cute, but I wouldn't date him, because he was no Emily.

When I came back, he tracked me down after he got out. I wouldn't meet up with him, I wouldn't even tell him officially where I was. I didn't want to involve Emily into this, so I told her it was nothing. He kept up the calling and texting for months, but finally, it all stopped. That was right when Emily and I started fighting, after my mom found the drugs. So I was going to leave, but Noel convinced me not too. He was a really good friend, besides what other people thought.

The night I faked my death, was the night that Lyndon found me. I was going to apologize to Emily and Lyndon found me as I was leaving Noel's house. He raped me after I told him I didn't want to be with him. Afterwards, he told me that if I wanted to live, that I would break up with Emily. I told Noel all of this and he sat me up with a flight to Europe, as soon as possible.

It wasn't until weeks later that I found out they faked my death. He kept tabs on my parents for me, and when they left to go back to California, I flew out there, to let them know what happened. But by then, I had another surprise for them, I was pregnant, by Lyndon. I kept the baby and a few months later, my parents moved to Europe with me, to help me raise my little boy, Thomas Noel St. Germain. He was a good child and I was happy just having him and him me.

It had been 9 years since I left, but I still think about Rosewood a lot, especially a tall brunette beauty that I left behind. But it wasn't until this summer than I thought about going back. I was walking with my son around Paris for a trip and I saw two familiar blondes, one I only met a few times while staying with Noel. I tried to walk away before either of them saw me, but Hanna Marin saw me. She walks up closely.

"Maya?" she looks like she has seen a ghost, but to her, I was a ghost. I just nod. She throws her arms around me. "You… You are alive?" she asks me and Alison laughed at her.

"Noel was helping her." She says softly. My soon looks up at his name.

"My name is Noel." He says and smiles up them. He is a flirt just like his mom.

"Yes it is buddy." I say and look to Maya. I lean over and talk low enough so he doesn't hear me, "Lyndon has been after me and threatened to kill me if he ever saw me with Emily again, I left town with a broken heart and a pregnancy. I can't go back, I have to be here for this little guy."

Hanna looks me in the eyes, "Emily…Emily killed Lyndon." She tells me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" I am confused, how did she know Lyndon.

"After you're 'death'" she said with air quotes, "Your cousin Nate came around and started hanging out with Emily." I stopped her.

"I don't have a cousin Nate."

"Yea, we know that now. Emily was so heart-broken, she wanted any little piece of you, and clung on to him. She was dating someone else at this point, and he was mad that she didn't choose him. He kidnapped her then girlfriend and took her to a cabin. He told Emily they were going to meet your family, and took her there. He was going to kill Paige, but Emily lured him outside and to a lighthouse. Caleb found them. He shot Caleb and Emily shot or stabbed him, I am not sure. It haunted her and her ex for a long time, and eventually was their downfall."

She tells me and I am so upset. Lyndon went after my perfect girl. I knew I would never be over her completely.

"You should come back." Alison says out of nowhere. She knew how I felt about Emily, when I figured out that she was the Alison Emily was friends with.

"I can't. She would be so hurt that I have been alive this whole time." I tell them and I know I am right.

"She would understand. She forgave Alison, and you had more reason to run than she did." Hanna said and Alison gave her a look. "We could set you up on a blind date with her, she would be ecstatic when she sees you." She finishes.

"And my parents live here, what am I going to do with Noel while I am on this date?" I ask and for the first time in forever, I had hope that I might actually see Emily again.

"We could watch him or I am sure that Noel would be up with some time with him. I dated him for a while after I got back and I saw pictures of this guy, I just didn't know who it was." I smile at that and was glad that Noel had gotten the pictures I sent for him.

So that is how I ended up here, sitting in Noel's living room looking for a place to start living and getting NJ, as Noel has taken to calling my son, into a school. I didn't want to do much around here until I let Emily know for myself that I am back. I find an apartment and show it to Noel and he makes a face.

"I have the extra room here. I wouldn't mind a room-mate, and that way you have a babysitter." He smirks at me, "And I can keep him up teaching him video games." He smiles at me.

"Fine, but you will not keep him up to all hours of the night, he is still growing up." I say to him and he smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"You really have grown up Maya. I am glad you are back, now you can go and get your girl." And I truly am happy to be back.

The night of the date arrives and I am nervous to go and see Emily. I just hope that she doesn't hate me. I would hate me if I was her, but she was always a better person than me. I got to the restaurant and I am nervous and need to calm down. I see her sitting at the booth and talk to the server, handing her a bouquet of flowers and ask her to hand them to Emily and give her a glass of wine, while I freshen up.

I look at the clock and realize that I have been in there longer than I thought I was and it was time to go see her. My hands were shaking as I walk over to her table. I see her on her phone and she has her not amused face on. I can tell she is getting upset that her date still hasn't shown, so I walk closer.

She looks up after a few seconds of standing there, and she freezes. "Maya?" she whispers out and I just stare at her for a few seconds.

"Hey Em." I manage to get out, while trying not to cry. I see the women I fell in love with so long ago. Before I realize it, she has pulled me into a deep hug. My head is reeling from her arms around me.

"I thought you were dead." She whispers and I can tell she is trying not to cry.

I make up a story about helping Alison instead of the reason being Lyndon. I don't want to upset her more at the moment, i wanted to be able to tell her somewhere more private then a restaurant. "So you are really okay?" she finally asks after a lot of tears from everyone.

"Yes, I am." I tell her and she pulls me into another hug.

After we eat, we decide not to end the night. I remember after our first dinner date, I took her out for ice cream, so I decided to take her there. We drop her car off and she gets in my car that I am borrowing from Noel and head to the ice cream shop. I buy us a cone a piece and I decide it is time to make my move.

"Want some?" I ask and stick the cone at her face and 'accidently' get some on her face. "Sorry." I tell her as I wipe my thumb against her lip to clean up my mess. She does the same and I feel her tongue on my lip. Before I can stop myself, I push my lips against her and kiss her deeply.

We pull away from each other and take some deep breaths. I am freaking out, because kissing her, makes me feel like no time has passed.

"DO you still want some wine?" she asks me and I can tell she is freaking out too.

"Yeah, wine and talking sound good." I tell her and she smiles.

On the way back to her apartment, I stop by the store and pick up wine, and when I get back into the car, I put my hand out for her to grab, and she does.

When we get back to her apartment, I see the living room light are on. I know that Hanna planned for the other girls to be there when Emily got back, because they didn't know what state Emily was going to be in after the date. I smile as she is still holding my hand as we walk inside. Aria and Spencer gasp as they see me.

"Hey guys." I wave as they look at me blankly. "People keep coming back from the dead around here." I say after I got no response. Alison laughs at me.

"You…You're alive." Is all Spencer is able to get out. I laugh at them.

"I just needed to leave for reasons that I still have more explaining to Emily before I tell y'all, but I didn't know that my death was faked until weeks later." I tell them and everyone looks at me.

"Wow." Aria says and comes and give me a hug. Then she looks at Hanna and Alison, "This is why you wanted us here, in case something happened on this date?" she asks them and they nod.

"Well it looks like they are going to be doing perfectly fine, so why don't we move the sleep over to my apartment?" Spencer says and smiles at Emily.

Hanna tries to protest, but Aria grabs her arm, "You have clothes in my car, you will be good. Come on!" and all four girls leave.

We just sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I lied at the restaurant, about my reasons for leaving. I didn't want you to know at a restaurant." I tell her and she looks concerned. "The night I left, it was because of Lyndon. He was pestering me for months, but I was in love with you, I made a mistake leaving you." She smiles at that. "I was hiding out in Noel's cabin and Lyndon found me. He raped me." My voice breaks a little bit there and grab my phone. "I didn't know at the time, but I was pregnant. He threatened to kill you if I stayed with you. I had to get away." I feel her arms wrap around me. "When I ran into Alison and Hanna a couple months ago, they told me you killed him. I didn't know or I would have come back already." I finish and she hugs me tighter. I show her a picture in my phone. "This is Thomas Noel St. Germain."

"Wow. He looks like a male version of you." She laughs.

"Yeah, we does. I was worried he would look like his sperm donor, but even if he did, I would still love him, because he is my son. I am glad I have had him through all of this."

"Well, now that we have gotten all the tough stuff out of the way, why don't we open the wine and talk about more fun subjects?" she moves into the kitchen and I know this is where I need to be at this moment, wrapped up in all things Emily.

"I still love her." I whisper to myself as I walk into the kitchen with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so i hate to say this, but i am swamped with homework. SO for the next two weeks, i will slowly be updating, but it wont be much. I still love you guys and want to thank you all for the reviews. I will try to update as much as possible, but i have to prioritize myself. Hope you like this chapter, and i am all for suggestions for this story. I kind of am stuck now that i got this started this far.

* * *

I wake up in my bed. I have a horrible headache and someone is cuddled into my back. I turn around to see who it is, and everything comes back from last night. I smile as I see Maya trying to snuggle in closer to me.

"Maya." I whisper and she wakes up quickly. "Last night wasn't a dream?"

She kisses my cheek, "No, it wasn't. Unless passing out on your couch is a dream of yours." She laughs as she says this.

"I did that?" I whisper, trying to piece together everything.

"Yeah, you drank a lot more than I thought you had. We were watching TV and you fell asleep in my lap. I carried you in here and asked Noel to watch my son, so I could be here when you woke up." I smile at that and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, if you would have left, I probably would have thought that last night was a dream. It wouldn't have been the first time I dreamed you were alive." I tell her with a small smile.

"Well I am alive, and I am here. Why don't we go get some breakfast?" She smiles up at me with hopeful eyes. "Maybe grab Noel on the way?"

I smile. "I would like that."

We hurry and get ready before heading to Noel's apartment. She tells me that we are probably going to have to wake her son up and get him ready, but I didn't mind waiting. She invites me in and I sit on the couch waiting for her. Soon I see Noel Kahn walk in to the kitchen

"Hey Emily." He is being nice, which I still find weird, even though I know he helped two of the most important people in my life out. We make small talk until I see a young boy come out.

"Hi, I am Noel, but you can call me NJ. You must be Emily." He says and grabs my hand and kisses it. I see that he got his mother's charm.

He sits beside me, and we talk while Maya finishes getting ready. Soon she is out and we are headed to a small dinner.

Breakfast is very entertaining. Maya and NJ are so cute together, I can tell that they have a really good relationship. I then realized that they had to rely on each other a lot more than most parents do with their kids, because most everyone she knew thought she was dead.

"So how are you liking Philly?" I ask NJ. He smiles up at me.

"I love it here, Noel is planning on taking me to a baseball game. But other than eating, I haven't been out much."

"He is obsessed with his games," She tells me with a smile and I nod.

"I love my video games too. I love them all." I tell him and he smiles, "Maybe you could challenge me later on?" He looks excited.

After breakfast, we head back to my apartment, to find some of my video games and see if he knows any. He finds one of my old war games and we put it in.

3 hours later, we are still playing and I hear the door opened.

"Hey guys." I hear Hanna in the back ground but all but ignore her. She grabs my shoulder and I end up losing my game to NJ.

"What Hanna?" I ask irritated at her.

"Where is Maya?" and I look around not finding her. I tell NJ to play single player for a while, and head into my room and find Maya on my bed. She is laying face-down and she has one of my hoodies. I hear the sniffles and I run over there as fast as I can.

"What is wrong?" I ask as I get an arm around her.

"I missed so much. I remember you being excited about those games coming out, and now they are old. I have missed you so much." She cries harder.

"Maya, you had to do what you had to do. But you are back and we are going to work out. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted before…" I kiss her hard and I know exactly what I am doing. "I want you in my life, I don't care if it has been years since I have seen you last, true love doesn't know time." She leans in at that and kisses me hard.

"I love you Emily." She whispers just inches from my lips before moving back in and licking my bottom lip trying to gain access. She can get me to do anything and I melted in to the kiss.

**Maya's POV**

Last night was absolutely amazing. I was so glad that I had ran into Hanna and Alison now. We drank some wine and started enjoying a movie before she passed out in my lap. I slowly carried her to her room and laid her down. I called Noel and although he told me that NJ was asleep, I could hear him playing video games in the back ground. I let it go today, but I am seriously going to have to have a talk to Noel about this. I took off my jeans and my nice shirt, leaving me in a tank-top and underwear. I cuddled behind her and full asleep.

She woke me up the next morning and asked if last night was a dream. That is when she told me she had dreams about me being alive this time. She was suffering and I should have been here more to help her. She seemed genuinely excited when I asked her to breakfast with NJ. I see that name is sticking ugh.

As soon as Emily started talking about video games, I knew he was a goner. He loves games and my parents have spoiled him with them. I hate that he is so spoiled, but I am glad he has my parents and I have their help.

After a while I go and explore her apartment and I see a picture of her in college and with another girl, Paige McCullers. I knew that they dated when I was in Tru North, but this was their senior year, and they were kissing. I didn't want to feel jealous, but I did. I wanted Em all to myself, but I am the one who left her, multiple times, so I can't be upset that she dated other people.

I looked through some more of her pictures and I realized how much I had missed. When I get to her closet, I see a hoodie that use to be mine, but she stole it when we were dating the second time. I grabbed it and it smelt just like her. Before I realize it, I am crying. I make my way to her bed and just cry holding on to the hoodie.

I calm down a little, when I hear the door open. She is sweet and we talk. I tell her how I have missed so much and I wish I had been here for the whole time. She tells me she wants to be with me and I kiss her hard. Finally we pull away slightly and I tell her I love her, because I do. I love her so much.

After staying in her room for a while just talking and kissing, we make our way back to the living room. NJ is kicking Hanna's ass at another war game and he is loving it.

"NJ, we need to go home soon." I tell him and I see three faces pouting at me. "Guys. Really?"

"Stay." Emily tells me and I want. "Come on, I will even cook for you." She says with a pout.

"Fine. Who can turn that down?" I peck her on the lips and when I look up and NJ is looking at me with a murderous glare.

"MOM, you can't just kiss anyone. Especially people I like, because you break them and I want to keep these two around." He sounds so mad and I can't blame him. I slept with one of his friend's mom's and now neither of his friends will let the two hang out. I also slept with his gym teacher while drunk, and he now gives him a hard time.

"Hey, NJ, it is fine. She won't break me, not this time." She gets down in front of him. "I loved your mother a long time, and I don't plan on losing her again. This will be fine."

He looks between the two of us. "Fine, but no heartbreaking." He says and he sound so much other than he is.

"I wouldn't dare hurt your mom." I tell him honestly.

"Not you, mom don't break her heart." I nod at him and I don't plan on breaking her hear ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Good news, i am back. I know you guy's probably thought i forgot about you, but i didnt. I had crazy amounts of work the last two weeks and i am done. SO here this is. Bad news, writing Emaya is a lot harder than i thought, so it will take longer than my other fic. I will try to update soon, but no promises of when. Thanks for reading these guys.

* * *

Maya and I had been doing great. She and I have been back together for a month. Sometimes it feels like no time has passed, but then others, I feel like she is a complete stranger. It is weird, because she is so familiar, but I spent so long trying to get over her. But when we end up lips locked together, that hasn't changed at all. When we kiss, I feel like the same girl that use to make out with her as a teenager. We haven't done much more than make out, not that we did much more when we were together. She and I never went all the way, and we are still keeping that distance, not that we have had the chance to explore that. NJ is always around making sure that Maya doesn't hurt me, and I love that he is so protective of her, well me in this situation. He is loyal and protective, just like Maya was as a teenager, giving up everything to keep me safe.

We have discussed the whole ordeal with Lyndon more and really told everything about how we felt. It was nice to finally talk to someone about him that actually knew him. When I told her about the night, she cried into my chest, knowing that she was the reason that all of this happened. I tried my best to convince her it wasn't all her, I lead him on, but she wasn't having any of that. She has blamed herself for so long, and now I finally have her convinced to go and talk to a professional about this, to help ease herself of all the guilt she has felt.

"Hey Babe." I feel lips on my cheek and look up and see Maya and NJ standing there. We planned on meeting at the school, but I let the girls go early, and just met up at the Brew. Hanna and Caleb were watching NJ tonight, because Caleb was worse than me with those video games. NJ loved that he had more people to play with now.

"Hey." I turn and kiss her lips.

"Caleb should be here soon. Do you want anything?" She smiles and I shake my head.

"OK. I'll be right back." I nod and watch as she walks away.

"Hey." A voice brings me back from my staring.

"Paige." I jump up and give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting a friend." She smiles. "What about you?"

"Meeting up with my girlfriend and waiting for Caleb and Hanna." She smiles up at me.

"Are you finally moving on? I've heard you have been having a hard time."

"Who told you that?" I frown up at her.

"I've been hanging around Spencer, she told me. I haven't seen her in a while but that's who I am meeting today." I laugh.

"That is a friendship that I never thought would happen." She starts laughing also.

"I know. It happened when we were together at Stanford. It just made sense to be friends in a place where we knew no-one."

"Well I am glad. She could use a good friend, and I always knew you were a good one." We sit and talk a few more minutes before I hear NJ calling me. Soon he and Maya walk up to me. She kisses my cheek and smiles up at Paige. Paige looks confused.

"Hey. Paige, right?" Paige just nods and stares. Maya starts laughing at her gapping appearance.

"Maya…" She looks at her and nods. "Wow…People from the dead just keep showing up in this town." She tried to laugh off the shock of seeing her.

"NJ, this is Paige, an old friend of Emily's." Maya says to her son. "This is my son Thomas Noel or NJ."

"Nice to meet you." He says politely and smiles at her. "Do you play video games like Emily?" he asks and she smiles.

"Of course. I am the one who got her into them." He smiles.

"Maybe you could come over and play them with us sometime?" he asks and looks up excitedly at her.

"Paige, Emily." We hear and both turn to see Spencer walking up. "OH Maya, didn't see you." She smiles as she walks up.

"Spencer." I say and hug her tight.

"Hey. Is there a double date I didn't know about?" She smiles and Paige looks up at her unexpectedly.

"You told her?" Spencer's eyes went wide and shook her head.

"There is Caleb." NJ interrupts us all. I look away from Spencer and Paige and look towards Hanna and Caleb. After we all talked for a while, Hanna, Caleb, and NJ left. Spencer and Paige were acting jumpy towards each other, even Maya could tell.

"So, do you guys want to go get dinner together?" I ask them all of a sudden. Paige and Spencer look at each with shock.

"Sure." Paige stutters out and Spencer looks just as nervous. I look at Maya and she is giving me a confused face. I just shrug and lead them all to my car. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

When we got to the small Italian restaurant on the other side of town and I knew something was going on. Spencer and Paige were whispering in the backseat. Something was going on between those two, I just wasn't sure what yet. We went in and sat down. We all got a glass of wine and were just having fun. It was nice just to have fun with friends and my girl-friend.

"So Paige," I start and she looks up at me, "Are you dating anyone?" She almost chokes on the wine she was drinking.

"Um. No." I see her sneak a glance at Spencer and she looks uncomfortable.

"Okay. I am trying, what is going on?" I look between them.

"Well…" Spencer starts but stops.

"We…." Paige tries but looks nervous.

"Yes, you guys." I say and they look at each other again. I raise my eyebrow at them and I can tell they are scared to tell me. "Are you two…dating?" I ask and both of them gasp.

"How did you know?" "Would that be okay?" Both ask at the same time. I smile.

"Why would y'all keep that from me?" I ask and they both look at me.

"I am your best friend and she is your ex." Spencer mutters.

"I love Maya." I say without thinking. "I am happy with her, if you guys like each other, I would never have cared that you two were together. I was never in love with Paige, and Paige was never in love with me. I want her to be happy and to find someone to fall in love with. I have, why shouldn't she?" Maya looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You love me?" She asks and I smile.

"Of course I do. I have loved you since we were teenagers." She leans in and kisses me.

"I love you too. I never stopped thinking about you when I was gone." I kiss her again and get lost in the moment, until I hear a cough.

"So do you two want to finish dinner or do I need to cool you off with some water." Spencer smirks at us.

"We're good." Maya says and grabs my hand. "We are perfect."

* * *

After dinner, we drop Spencer and Paige off at Spencer's apartment. Hanna called and asked if it was okay for NJ to stay with her at Caleb's, because they had invited Noel over and were having a tournament. SO I had the apartment to myself, with Maya of course.

We decided on a movie in my room, but that of course never works. It used to be like this, we would start a movie, but I don't think I have ever seen a whole movie with her. We usually ended up in each other's arms, lips smashed together, and hands roaming. She was on top of me and kissing my neck. She knew exactly where to kiss to get me going.

"I love you Emily." She mumbles against my neck. I move over and kiss her long and hard.

"I love you too Maya." I pull away from the kiss. "I love you so much." She smiles and pull me close.

"I" She kisses me "Love you so much too baby." I pull away and look into her eyes.

"I want to make love to you Maya. I've been with people before, but this is a first new time. I have never made love to someone, I want it to be with you." She looks at me and pulls me into a long kiss.

She kisses me with long slow kisses. She is touching me and my body is on fire. Before long, she had my shirt off and working on getting my bra off. I pulled her shirt over her head and started on her jeans she was wearing. I kissed right under her ear, knowing that it would drive her crazy. Slowly I pulled down her jeans and moved my hand down to cup her core.

"Fuck." She moans out as I rub small circles on her clit, through her underwear. "Emily. Please don't tease." She husks out as I work my finger just a little faster. I move down her body and remove her underwear. I stop for a minutes to just stare at the perfection that is her pussy. It's pink and I can see how wet she is, how ready she is for me.

"Fuck. Maya you are soaked." I tell her as I run a finger through her folds. She whimpers and bucks her hips trying to get more of my finger. Instead I pull it away and move down and take a long lick on her. She moans and her hands instantly are on my head, trying to make me stay there. I start sucking on her clit, when she pulls my hair and I moan at the feeling. She bucks her hips again and lets out a loud moan.

"Em. Please. Fuck me please." She moans out and that's all it takes before I plunge two fingers into her pussy. Moving fast and hard as she moves against my hand. I feel her squeezing my fingers, almost making it impossible to move inside of her. "Em. I'm close." She moans as she tugs on my hair harder. I wrap my lips around her clit and use my tongue to assault it. My fingers keep moving relentlessly, until I feel her body go ridged and start shaking.

I help her ride out her orgasm and then move up to her face and kiss her hard. She moans at the taste of herself on my tongue.

"God. Why didn't we do that in high school?" She moans out as we lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hmm, because we both needed a good amount of experience to give mide blowing orgasms." I smirk at her.

"I would say that is beyond mind blowing, but let me return the favor." She says as she moves on top of me. We didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

So what do you guys think. Like it? HAte it? Want me to write more? Let me know.


End file.
